The present invention relates to a vending machine for combined dispensing of articles which are intended to be heated or not to be heated and which are restricted in shape and size only by the narrowest passage within the machine, and for dispensing of ready-to-eat food portions which optionally can be heated.
The demands from customers to purchase articles and get meals served at those times which suit them best, are large today. One part in the efforts to meet these demands is the possibility to make shopping from vending machines. Recently, the sale from vending machines also has increased markedly. However, vending machines known in the art are afflicted with the disadvantage that the assortment is restricted to articles which in shape and size must be strictly adapted to the dispensing system of the machine, which includes usually wire screws. Moreover, the articles must be of a nature to withstand the rather harsh treatment by the dispensing mechanism when they are pushed over the shelf edge from which they drop into a delivery compartment.
In Swedish Patent No. 7400229-6 a vending machine is described the usefulness of which is strictly limited to articles of uniform shape and size.
In applicant's Swedish Patent Application No. 8402268-0 a vending machine is described wherein the articles are pushed over a shelf edge by means of pusher chain conveyors and collected in a delivery compartment.